


Виски и "Вискас"

by LeiaSirina



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Light Angst, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSirina/pseuds/LeiaSirina
Summary: Кошкам положено гулять в одиночку. Природой, инстинктами, здравым смыслом. Ведь дом гарантирует обрезанные когти и вечную скуку, которая кажется счастьем, лишь когда на нее украдкой смотришь с улицы через окно. Я не создана для семьи. И зачем, черт подери, вообще было соглашаться?





	Виски и "Вискас"

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн работы: 50 выпуск третьего тома "Бэтмена", побег Селины с ее свадьбы. Работа также опубликована на моем аккаунте в фикбуке.

Любимая крыша кажется еще выше из-за каблуков. Ветер касается кожи, чуть треплет волосы и шлейф платья. А внизу - бесконечная серо-огненная пропасть. Так близко, что даже шаг будет лишним. Достаточно чуть наклониться вперед, раскинуть руки - и бездна примет тебя. Обратно. Домой. Туда, откуда ты так упрямо пыталась сбежать.   
  
\- Почему тут? - спросила Холли каких-то пять минут назад, останавливая машину под свечкой Кейн-плаза.   
  
\- На крыше все началось.   
  
Так пусть и закончится там же. В бетонном притяжении Готэма, под тусклым взглядом предрассветных звезд. Ведь все уже сделано. Письмо лежит на столе. А черновик обжигает кожу под ребрами лифа. Один резкий жест - и надорванный листок дрожит в руке хаосом перечеркнутых строк. Взгляд выхватывает слова, пробуждает смысл, воскрешает истину. Это - ее последнее пристанище. Правда застыла тут, не перешла в финал моих мучений. В нем чеканные буквы складываются в куда более возвышенное.   
  
Я убью тебя, если соглашусь.   
  
И это тоже правда. Но не в ней дело. Вместе с этим я обреку на смерть себя. Пусть от счастья, но разве это что-то меняет? Кошкам положено гулять в одиночку. Природой, инстинктами, здравым смыслом. Ведь дом гарантирует обрезанные когти и вечную скуку, которая кажется счастьем, лишь когда на нее украдкой смотришь с улицы через окно. Я не создана для семьи. И зачем, черт подери, вообще было соглашаться?  
  
Платье шелестит по шиферу. Ноги теряют опору. Сажусь на край, ловлю себя на том, что ищу пальцами сигарету. Казалось бы, как давно я с этим пытаюсь завязать, а ведь все равно тянет. Небо на востоке светлеет. Ты тоже сейчас наверняка смотришь на показавшуюся из-за горизонта спину солнца. Только крыша другая. Та, на которой я должна была быть. Еще не поздно? Глупость. Не бывает бывших воровок. Не бывает домашних пантер.   
  
Я в который раз осознала это, нарушив даную тебе клятву. Какой прекрасной, какой яркой была ночь, когда из поместья Уейнов вышла не Селина Кайл, а Женщина-Кошка! Ты даже не заметил, как я выскользнула из постели, как облачилась в черное и встала на подоконник. Я вновь была собой. Собой - в прыжке-полете над Готэмом, в зловонии канализации, в ювелирно-четком взрыве и в великолепии бутика. Как же приятно было растянуться на бархатной обивке дивана, сбросить костюм и берцы, пройтись между рядами, касаясь рукой шелка, атласа и фатина, оскверняя это место самим фактом присутствия. Ты с легкостью мог купить мне любое платье. Да хоть бы и весь магазин, всю плазу. Но смысл - именно в краже. В пьянящем, полузабытом ощущении вседозволенности и безнаказанности. В бунте против уклада мира, в который ты так хотел меня ввести. Смысл платить, если можно просто взять?   
  
Зачем лгать? Ведь рано или поздно я бы сорвалась. И вопрос времени, когда попалась бы. Одно дело - пойманная на горячем Женщина-Кошка. Совсем другое - супруга Бэтмена. Ты бы этого не вынес. Так зачем рубить хвост по кусочку, когда можно решить все одним ударом, одной болью?   
  
Сидеть дальше просто невыносимо. Первые лучи солнца обжигают кожу, сушат слезы и тушь. Нужно что-то сделать. Хоть что-то, что отвлечет внимание на себя, не оставит ни одного свободного нейрона. Напиться? Или украсть что-то? Не нужно выбирать. Это прекрасно совмещается!  
  
Встаю на ноги, отхожу от края - только для того, чтобы с разбегу сорваться вниз. Кошки всегда удачно приземляются. Впрочем, в эту закономерность не включены каблуки. Значит, еще один пункт к тому, что нужно раздобыть.   
  
Замок сдается с боем. Сигнализация - тоже. Но это только к лучшему. Нет никакого удовольствия от вещей, которые достаются слишком легко.   
  
Магазинчик не радует ассортиментом. Он и не нужен. Виски. Янтарно-огненное блаженство прямо из холодного горла. Черный шоколад с соседней полки - оттенить пожар, но никак не погасить его. Горечь к горечи. Новый полутон с сердцем из искусственного блаженства. А дальше... Что дальше? Можно перекантоваться у Плюща, вспомнить старые добрые времена. Но нет, не то. Еще глоток, новая вспышка пламени. Как некстати, что скоро наступит день. И пора бы отсюда убираться.   
  
Взгяд выхватывает с противоположной стены кошачью мордочку. Стенд с кормом. А что, хорошая идея! Мир покачивается, в холщевую сумку, сорванную с кассы, летят фиолетовые упаковки "Вискаса". Не лучшая еда, но я знаю место, где и такой будут рады.   
  
В обувном приходится мягко отключить консультантку. Шпильки - в полет к стене. Да здравствуют кроссовки! Да здравствует свобода!   
  
В приют проникнуть совсем не сложно. Разнообразия ради делаю это через парадный вход. Да уж, забавно это звучит по отношению к плохо выкрашенной дверце под покосившейся вывеской. Останавливать меня и не думают. Я тут не в первый раз. Да и смысл бояться воров, когда самое ценное - скудная, потертая меблировка и клетки? Киваю и пытаюсь улыбнуться смотрительнице, что-то отвечаю на приветствие, передаю сумку с кормом. Початая бутылка виски прячется в складках юбки. Ее наверняка видно, но никому нет дела до такой мелочи. По серому коридору прохожу дальше, в цитадель этого дома-тюрьмы.  
  
Никто не пытается меня предостеречь - знают, что я прекрасно лажу с даже с самыми сложными животными. Открываю ближайшую клетку, вытаскиваю из нее огромного кота. Похож на сиамского, только пушистее. Новенький. Хотя не факт - я уже давно сюда не наведывалась. Чешу его за неровным, оборванным ухом. В глазах страх постепенно сменяется умиротворением. Вскоре кот начинает тихо мурлыкать. Вот и славно. Теперь можно привести в порядок шубку.   
  
Старое, продавленное кресло тихо скрипит, когда я опускаюсь в него. Раздобытая в коробке щетка начинает мерно и мягко вычесывать шерсть. Она на удивление чистая. Что, небось еще недавно нежился в доме хозяев? И каким же ветром тебя занесло сюда? Сам сбежал, соскучившись по свободе? Или просто надоел? Ну, этого мы никогда не узнаем. Еще немного виски, еще один кот. И еще, и еще, и еще... Только бы не думать, только бы что-то делать.   
  
\- Селина, разве не ты мне говорила, что пить с кошками - еще хуже, чем в одиночку?   
  
Оборачиваюсь, уже зная, кого увижу. И правда - в дверном проеме маячит светлая фигурка Холли.   
  
\- Как ты меня нашла?   
  
\- Легко и просто. Это единственный приют в Ист-Энде.   
  
\- Ты поклялась мне, что вернешься в Аркхэм.   
  
\- И я вернусь. Чуть позже. Я же не могу бросить тебя одну в такой момент.   
  
Из сумки с тихим плеском появляется новая бутылка. Очень хорошо - мои запасы как раз подошли к концу. О, ты и о закуске побеспокоилась? Всегда знала, что уж в этом вопросе тебе точно можно доверять. Ты присаживаешься на подлокотник, бесцеремонно сдвигая в сторону кота. Закидываешь ноги мне на колени. Срываешь пробку и акцизную марку. Пьешь сама, затем, стирая ползущую по подбородку каплю, передаешь бутылку мне. Да, правильный порядок, учитывая то, скольких ты отравила. Но сейчас виски - всего лишь виски, прекрасный плод любви зерна и дуба. Но тоска в нем отчего-то не тонет. И чем больше пью - тем сильнее в череп, покачиваясь на солодовых волнах, врезается мысль, единственно правильный выход из ситуации.   
  
\- Надо пойти к нему. Извиниться. Точки над "і" расставить...   
  
В твоих медовых глазах мелькает что-то странное. А в следующий миг поцелуй случается сам собой. Долгий, горячий, практически искрящий от нахлынувшего желания. Не знаю, чего хочешь ты. А мне надо забыться. В этом деле хорош любой хмель. Руки тянутся к одежде, к твоему мягкому телу. В последней вспышке трезвости шепчу:  
  
\- Не тут... Пойдем!   
  
Твоя рука смыкается у меня на запястье, плечо дарует опору. Подсобка не закрыта. Единственная вещь, которую я замечаю в полумраке - диванчик с потертой обивкой. И мы тут именно ради него.   
  
С хлопком закрывается дверь. Законы времени ломаются, возвращая нас в прошлое, в рискованно-прекрасную юность. В ней нет правил, нет законов и запретов. Есть ты, твое горячее дыхание и торопливые, но такие нежные ласки. Есть я, есть поцелуи с привкусом виски и жажды. Есть одно на двоих блаженство и голубые глаза в хмельном тумане. Кот сидит у двери - укоряющий страж мира и реальности. Отворачиваюсь от него - и спустя миг падаю в пучины сладкой нереальности, такого желанного опьянения.   
  
А после пробуждения приходит похмелье. Что же, этого следовало ожидать. Любовь-мотылек, обманка на пару часов. Большего от нее и не ждешь. На донышке бутылки еще плещется немного виски. Очень кстати.   
  
Начинаю тихо одеваться. Чувствую, что ты уже не спишь - просто притворяешься. Но спасибо за это. За возможность спокойно уйти. Черт, надо было украсть что-то попрактичнее этого платья. В который раз помолвочное кольцо зацепается за кружево. Что оно вообще делает у меня на пальце? После всего, что произошло, ему там не место. Оставлю его тут. Пусть пойдет на благое дело. Дверь бесшумно отворяется. Мы с котом выходим из нее в молчании. Животные - куда умнее людей. Ведь им не нужны слова, и лгать они не умеют. Ни себе, ни другим...


End file.
